Sentimientos
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: .:OneShot:. Inuyasha piensa sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierta persona.


Regalito de Navidad para Miya.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

El sol se estaba escondiendo por detrás de las montañas, anunciando la inminente noche. Inuyasha, por su lado, también se estaba escondiendo, pero de algo muy diferente…

La había besado.

Había sido accidentalmente, pero la había besado. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que le había gustado. Y mucho. Porque eso no estaba bien de ninguna manera. Él quería a Kikyo. Quería a ese ser de aspecto delicado pero con una voluntad más fuerte que muchos soldados, capaz de proteger con su vida su tesoro más preciado. Pero no podía negar que no sentía nada por ella. Porque si no, ese beso no se habría producido, o al menos no le habría gustado… ¿No?

Podría ser que le _pareciera_ que sentía algo por ella, porque al ser su reencarnación, tenían muchas cosas en común. O eso decían, él las veía completamente diferentes, las _sentía _diferentes. Kikyo, cuando estaba con él, parecía delicada, angelical. Incluso pura. Hubo veces, al principio, que no quería tocarla por miedo a destrozar esa pureza que emanaba de su ser. En cambio ella era su igual, un ser terrenal. Aunque también era muy complicada. Si, por cualquier motivo, estaba contenta, al cabo de los pocos minutos, ya se había enfadado con él. Era uno de sus rasgos más característicos, y aunque al principio le había aborrecido, la verdad es que había empezado a estar interesado en el porqué de esos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Además, sumado al hecho de que era una chica venida del futuro la convertía en algo sumamente exótico y curioso. Así que no podía decir que era completamente inmune a ella.

Pero había una gran distancia de _no ser completamente inmune_ a besarla.

Tenía que analizar los hechos, para saber qué era lo que había pasado para que no volviera a ocurrir. Porque no podía volver a pasar, no podía volver a tocar esos dulces labios con los suyos para saborearlos con gran deleite, ni volver a disfrutar de la vista de su relajado rostro, con los ojos cerrados, ni, mucho menos, entretenerse enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Desde luego, si no quería volver a repetirlo, no podía ir pensando de ese modo…

Todo había "comenzado" cuando habían parado para descansar cerca de un río. Habían coincidido en que era mejor separarse para ir a buscar algo de fruta por los alrededores, ya que _ella _se había quedado sin provisiones. Al cabo de un rato de ir caminando, oyó un ruido y lo que a sus oídos le pareció un gemido. Atraído por la curiosidad, se la encontró tendida en el suelo, con la mano en alguna parte de su pierna. Su otra mano estaba ocupada aguantando algún tipo de fruto que debía de haber cogido del árbol, que seguramente sería lo que había provocado su caída. Se acercó murmurando maldiciones y reniegos sobre la torpeza de las mujeres en general para tomarla en volandas, a pesar de sus protestas, hasta llevarla al punto donde habían quedado que pasarían la noche. Allí la dejó en el suelo –de una manera no muy… delicada, cabe decir– y sin decir una palabra, se inclinó para acomodarle un poco el pie dolorido. No habían cruzado ninguna palabra desde que la había dejado en el suelo. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Cuando acabó con el pie y levantó la vista, vio que también parecía haberse hecho daño en la cabeza, ya que tenía un pequeño chichón en la frente.

Entonces fue cuando decidió acercarse un poco, para poder mirar si era grave o no. Al principio sólo se aproximó para examinarle el chichón, pero cuando quiso apartarse, vio que sus ojos marrones lo estaban mirando fijamente. Y algo pasó. Nunca sabría por qué –al menos no quería saberlo– se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, hacia sus labios. Pero sí que recordaría, y de eso estaba seguro, el sabor de los mismos. Para siempre.

Cuando el beso terminó, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, huyó. Y así se encontraba: escondido entre los árboles, en un precioso atardecer, huyendo de sus confusos sentimientos hacia _ella._

* * *

Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado ;)

**Neko**


End file.
